Captain Fox
by Neptu
Summary: Naruto went missing after the wave mission, he reappeared after 6 years but he is a changed man. He is a pirate now, the captain of the Kurama and one of the leaders of Uzushio the Pirate Refugee


**A/N: This story is heavy AU, Naruto is 18 (as is the others if it's not logical :)) years old and he went missing after the Wave Mission, found by pirates and raised by them during his teenage years. For other twists you will have to read this through :) I plan this story to be a maximum of 10 chapters :) It's a side project because I have a nasty writer's block and can't really write my main project :) Enjoy!**

 **Captain Fox**

 **Prologue**

The salty wind calmed his senses and he could feel the air around him whispering to him, calling to him, but unable to make out what it was trying to tell him. The young pirate stood on the bridge of his ship the _"Kurama"._ He wore a wide brimmed hat with a single fox tail hanging from the side. His high collared haori was swept by the wind. His crew rarely saw his face because among even his own people he wore a black fox shaped mask.

"Sir we are near the shield." his quartermaster said to him. The young man nodded and raised his right hand toward the horizon. Bright seals lit up on the water surface and a very distorted view came with it. The ship passed the "shield" and they reached their destination, below the shield was a harbor city full of life. When they docked the crew left the ship as fast as they could, going into the first brothel or inn to get laid or drunk.

In the busy city there was a central building, similar to the Hokage Tower in Konoha but it was more like a fortress or a palace. The young captain entered the huge building, the guards saluted to him and opened the huge iron door leading to the throne room. Several people were there most of them captains or high ranking officers on ships such as his.

"My queen, Captain Fox has arrived." the royal guard bowed to the beautiful woman in front of him. She smiled and as her face turned her long bright crimson hair flowed in the air. Her purple eyes twinkling as she looked at the young captain behind the guard and beckoned him to follow her.

With a sway of her hips the queen signaled her guards to leave her be for a while. The young captain followed her to the palace's balcony where she reached up to his head and removed his mask. A young man with sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheek smiled back at her.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you again, you've been away for quite some time." the queen said and Naruto just grinned. He missed being home.

"Yes lady Sinestra, I missed Uzushio very much while away. Kurama said that it was time for me to learn how to use his power fully so we sought out the Hachibi Jinchuriki and he helped after a bit of convincing." Naruto said to her, Lady Sinestra Uzumaki, the queen of pirates and ruler of Uzushio.

"I'm happy hear that but I have some bad news for you. My spies reported that somehow Konoha got a wind of your little adventure and they are looking for you, again." Naruto turned on her sharply. Eyes filled with disbelief, he was careful, he was always careful. How did they found out about him but he quickly calmed down.

"Well as long as they can't get past the shield I believe we are safe. The truth is I had dreams about my childhood there, my bonds, my friends, the old man Hokage who fell during the chuunin exam. But I've made my decision when you saved me from drowning and showed me the way. I am a pirate, not a shinobi my life is not like theirs and I can't get back even if they somehow find me." the queen smiled and went back inside. Naruto stayed for a while, enjoying the soft breeze and the salty air. This place was his home, not Konoha. He heard stories, Lady Sinestra's spies were top notch, they gave him enough information about his former homeland. He heard every news which needed to be heard, about Tsunade being the Fifth Hokage, Sasuke's betrayal and that his former sensei Kakashi rejoined the Anbu after that.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, another shipment has been raided in the Land of Water, the pirates used the same tactics. They left the crew alive and only taken the supplies but no one could follow them. One of our ninjas who were on the ship namely Hinata Hyuuga managed to see them enter an area then simply disappear from sight, even her Byakugan could not follow them." Genma Shiranui read his report out loud to Tsunade who folded her arms under her large breasts and thought.

"Please summon Team 8 immediately, I wish to talk with them about this report." Tsunade stated and Genma nodded.

"Hai" and disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

Team 8 never felt more disappointed in themselves than now. Their team was supposed to protect the shipment but they were raided by pirates. The leader was impossibly strong, defeated each of them and knocked Hinata and Kurenai sensei out cold. No one was seriously injured or worse but the shame itself spoke volumes, when they were summoned to the Hokage tower they feared the worst.

"Team 8 reporting for duty, Hokage-sama" Kurenai said in a robotic voice, she was still shaken up by the events of their failure.

"Relax, all of you, I just wished to discuss your report. You are not the first team who failed this particular mission but you provided more info than any other." Tsunade said in a calm voice and they relaxed a bit.

"The most important thing I wish to know if you remember the place where you last saw the pirates and where they disappeared. Also if you remember anything else that would be great." the Hokage stated.

Hinata perked up and went to her table looking at the map. Her memory was a bit foggy but she pointed at the exact location she saw the ship disappear.

"Also Hokage-sama the captain, he seemed familiar, his voice was distorted by his mask though, he wears a black fox mask and wears several necklaces. His chakra seemed endless, he had even more than you if I have to take a wild guess. Also he wore an orange high-collared haori with the Kanji _Fox_ on the back." she summarized her memories. Tsunade intertwined her fingers in front of her face and hoped that her worst fear would not come to pass. That the pirate captain was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the last jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the one who went MIA after his team's first mission outside the village. When she got herself together she looked at the map and saw where Hinata pointed to, but that should not be possible that was near Uzu, the destroyed homeworld of the Uzumaki.

"Thank you Team 8, I have another mission for you but you will not go alone on this one. Inu!" she called out and a silver haired Anbu with the Inu mask appeared before her.

"Remove your mask Kakashi, I have a mission for you, also get Sakura she will also go with you. Team 8, Kakashi and Sakura have to go and survey the ruins of Uzushiogakure." stated the Hokage. Kakashi removed his mask and looked at the Hokage asking his question.

"Lady Hokage if pirates are patrolling the waters in this area how should we proceed? They are skilled enough to take on a squad with 3 chuunins and a seasoned jounin." Tsunade nodded and answered.

"If my assumptions are correct, if they capture you, you will be taken to Uzu, then you can escape and get as much information as possible." Team 8 and Kakashi nodded and left her office.

"I will find Sakura and meet you tomorrow morning at the gates." Kakashi stated and everyone went on their way.

* * *

"Sasuke we shouldn't linger around here for long." Karin said to her leader. Sasuke Uchiha was frowning, he felt something familiar around here but now he can't, maybe someone from Konoha was nearby. Karin was right they shouldn't stay in the Land of Waves for long.

"Hn, let's go." Team Taka returned to their travelling, no exact destination in mind or goal for their journey. Ever since Sasuke killed his brother he was a changed man. Much more calm and a bit warmer according to Karin. No one else knows only Sasuke that Itachi used the last of his power to show him the full truth about the fate of their clan and his conviction to Konoha. Sasuke decided that he will protect Konoha from afar, Team Taka stayed with him since they had no other goals except for Suigetsu, but his ambition was rather farfetched and to complete it he either has to become an international criminal or rejoin his former village.

They decided to go by a ship to their next stop, not knowing what the future holds.


End file.
